Gingerbread Men
by ACE329
Summary: Mai knows Shizuka is up to something. It is suspicious, after all, that the shy teenager invited her friends over for a "get-together." Clearly, the cookies are a bribe. Well, while she's there getting some answers, she may as stir up some trouble...


Gingerbread Men

By: ACE329

Summary: Much to the group's delight, school has finally been cancelled due to a much needed snow day. Shizuka decides to invite everyone over to her new home- apartment free!- for a celebration of sorts. No celebration is complete without cookies, right? However, Mai is more than aware that Shizuka is up to something. She just needs to find out what.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

A/N: This is my attempt at a Christmas one-shot (my very first holiday fic! I'm so excited). I was really planning on this to be around 2-3 pages, but I'm a little weak in the area of condensing my thoughts. So…this is the final product, seasoned with my holiday obsessions, and perhaps spiked with my deliria from sleep deprivation (perhaps running on a few hours...).

P.S. - This fic is entirely out of character for me. Seriously. So it may seem…off? And to boot, there are some really _odd_ conversations in here…

Gingerbread Men

"Sir, you look absolutely _fabulous_," Mai cooed to the gingerbread man that stared up at her with raisin eyes. In a matter-of-fact sort of fashion, she beheaded it in one fluid chomp. She chewed the morsel thoughtfully before adding, "And you're delicious, too."

"Mai, that's creepy," Anzu stated as she observed the woman's unusual behavior with the cookies. Her face scrunched up disapprovingly.

"And you're eating them faster than I can bake them," Shizuka pointed out as she protectively scooted the cookie platter a few extra inches away from Mai's grasp. "You don't even finish the whole thing," she added with a hint of resentment.

Mai just laughed as the trio looked down at the small pile of decapitated cookies. "Would you like a funeral in honor of your army of tasty martyrs?" she asked sarcastically.

Shizuka huffed, blowing up a few strands from her bangs as she rose to check on the batch of cookies that resided in the oven. "I suppose I should have expected this, since I did invite you over here! I really should have known you would have a grudge against holiday cookies." Shizuka spoke in feigned despair, although her smile revealed her good-natured attitude.

"On the contrary! I _love_ these little guys. They're my absolute favorite," Mai responded as she cupped her mug into her freezing hands. "Every year, I can let out my frustrations that directly result from men."

"Oh, Mai," Anzu disbelievingly laughed as she shook her head, "Isn't there _anybody_ out there who can appease your royal highness?"

"Does there have to be?" Mai quipped as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no-" Anzu began, but was cut off by Mai.

"And by the way, Shizuka, I really am thrilled that you invited me over to your new place. It's so much better than that crummy apartment you and your mom used to live in," Mai said, entirely changing topics. It did not go unnoticed, although neither Anzu nor Shizuka said anything about it.

"Well, that 'crummy apartment' really wasn't so bad," said Shizuka casually while she settled herself back into a chair. "It's just that I wanted to live closer to Katsuya, now that I'm able to spend more time with him."

"As you should," Anzu commented. "We all love seeing you so often."

Shizuka beamed. "Thank you, I feel the same! I'm glad I'm able to become friends with you all the same way Katsuya is."

Mai took a sip of her coffee. "Speaking of Jounouchi, does he live here now too? He doesn't mention his home life that often."

Amusement danced in Shizuka's eyes. "No, I would imagine not. He's far too obsessed with Duel Monsters to acknowledge other things!"

"Ha! And you only see him _half_ of the time…" Anzu trailed off with a brief roll of her eyes.

"Well, in any case, Katsuya doesn't live here because as you both know, his relationship with Mom is…strained. So he just lives back with Dad."

Anzu frowned, wondering if Shizuka knew about her father's alcoholism or abusive tendencies. She clearly didn't see him much, if at all. Knowing Jounouchi, he probably told his sister that life with his father was full of rainbows and silver-lined clouds. She decided to not dwell on the topic. "So where is your mom?"

"Oh, she's at work right now," Shizuka answered. "Honestly, it's probably why Katsuya's here."

"And of course, he's as obnoxious as ever," Mai observed, straightening her back to get a better view of the kitchen window. Outside, Jounouchi, Honda and Yuugi all attacked one another with snowballs and the occasional fistful of unholy oaths.

"They're like puppies that had coffee in their water bowls," Anzu snorted. "They told me to join them, and I was like, '_no_ _way_.' I know they're going to be at it for hours."

"Well, it's not too often school gets cancelled because of snow," Shizuka pointed out. "It hardly ever snows here."

"Very true. Did I mention how grateful I am that there's no school? Gorging on cookies while getting to talk to you both completely made this day even better."

"Yup, you've repeated yourself at least a few times prior to now," Mai grinned. "And meanwhile, _I've_ been out of school since forever…"

"Didn't you drop out?" Shizuka asked innocently, tilting her head to one side.

Mai's eye had the slightest twitch before she laughed Shizuka's question off. "Ah, well, yes. It was a short-lived experience. I didn't care for school much." She quickly directed Shizuka's and Anzu's attention with another one-eighty turn in topics. "So, now that the boys are out, let's talk about something we normally wouldn't get to even acknowledge."

Anzu drummed her fingers on the table. "And that being…?"

Mai's eyes had a dangerous glint to them. "Romance."

A collective gasp arose from the two listeners as they exchanged slightly worried glances. Talking about romantic interests was comparable to skating on ice with hot irons attached to the feet. No good could hardly come from it. Shizuka and Anzu couldn't deny the fact, however, that such matters made conversations worth listening intently to.

But there was something in particular Mai wanted to ascertain. Specifically, she found it a tad suspicious that Shizuka invited everyone over for a sort of 'celebration.' She wasn't normally the type to have get-togethers. Especially behind her mother's back. And, Mai noted, on top of that, Shizuka certainly didn't bake too frequently. This wasn't even taking into consideration the fact that Shizuka seemed to be bursting from not saying—or asking?—something.

So what could it have been? What was Shizuka's unspoken ulterior motive for having everyone over?

Mai resolved to find out.

"So again," Mai piped up to ignite the conversation, "now that the boys are out of the way, who's willing to sacrifice some valuable information?"

"Well, first…" Shizuka drawled, lacing her fingers together, "just so you know, there may be _one_ boy who could potentially be coming soon."

"Who?"

Shizuka hesitated before giving in. "Bakura."

Anzu's and Mai's eyebrows simultaneously arched in surprise.

"Really?" Anzu inquired, eying her friend with curiosity bubbling within her.

"He's always by himself!" Shizuka burst out in her own defense. "I just figured, since everyone else is here…"

"We didn't ask for an explanation, darling," Mai reminded her. "Besides, it'll make the conversation more interesting. We need a male perspective anyway. And Bakura's a safe choice, I'd say. I wouldn't imagine he'd go blabbing to the rest of the human population, much unlike, say, Jounouchi."

Shizuka looked relieved at Mai's indifference toward the unexpected visitor. She really didn't appreciate when people looked too far into a situation to tarnish an act of kindness. So what Bakura's Sennen ring hosted the 'enemy'? That didn't make _Bakura _evil.

It was convenient, all too perfect, really, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Shizuka trilled. She quickly rose from her spot to flit over to the main door in the other room. Anzu and Mai listened in as they heard a brief exchange of conversation, Shizuka calling out what seemed like an unconvincing threat, followed by the swift, distinct sound of snowballs being pummeled into the door. Two horrified yelps soon shot through the air.

"Katsuyaaaa-! Oh, _that's it_! You're not getting any cookies at all!" they heard Shizuka yell to her brother. Collective howls of laughter erupted from the boys outside, Jounouchi's being particularly the loudest.

"He was just trying to get your attention, I'm sure…" Anzu and Mai heard trailing from the other room. The smooth, tenor voice couldn't possibly belong to anyone other than Ryou Bakura.

The two women listened in as Shizuka bristled about her brother to Bakura for a few seconds before slipping back into the kitchen, considerably more composed, with Bakura in close pursuit. There was still visible proof of Shizuka's assault—a series of generously sized circles soaked into the front of her jeans where the snow came into contact. It seemed Bakura came away from the situation more fortunate, with only a single splotch on his grey pea coat. Anzu and Mai struggled to stifle their laughter.

"Look, you two! Bakura brought us some hot chocolate!" Shizuka chirped as she waved around an oversized thermos. Her annoyance seemed to have dissipated instantaneously.

A demure smile spread upon the boy's seraphic features. "Hello," he acknowledged pleasantly to the small group. He carefully removed his gloves and coat, and with Shizuka's direction, folded them over what was soon to be his chair.

"Bakura, darling! How wonderful it is to see you!" Mai enthusiastically gushed to their newest visitor. "How have you been?"

Anzu repeated similar sentiments as well, although truthfully, was a little reluctant with the boy's presence. She knew Bakura was an honest and sincere person, but the fact that he had a psychopath sharing a body with him? Not so reassuring.

Bakura nodded his head slightly before answering. "I'm well, thank you. I hope you don't mind me coming here- I couldn't resist, especially with school being cancelled and all…"

Shizuka gestured for Bakura to sit before thrusting a plate of cookies at him. "Nonsense! I invited you, and am so happy you could make it." She began pouring the hot chocolate into individual mugs, giving one to each person except Mai—she was content with her hour-old coffee.

Anzu happily accepted the mug and took a tentative sip. Her eyes slightly widened. "Bakura!" she gasped, "This is amazing! Did you _make_ this?"

The boy bit back a pleased smile. "Well…yes. It's always best to make it with real high quality chocolate."

Mai thumbed over to Bakura as she addressed Shizuka. "Nice idea, inviting this one over. He's smart—luring a woman with chocolate."

Bakura faltered. "What? No, I-"

"I'm just kidding, honey."

"O-oh."

"You'll get used to her sarcasm," Shizuka reassured Bakura. "The shock effect wears off after a while."

"But you wait, you three…I haven't even started yet!" Mai crowed. "Which brings me back to my previous question, before Bakura got here."

_Uh oh…I was hoping she had forgotten about this…_ Anzu gulped.

Mai opted to cut to the chase. "Now who's willing to talk about their romantic interests? Anyone?"

Bakura looked even paler than usual as he began fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve. "Um, is this an appropriate conversation for a guy to be in the room-"

Mai threw an unconvinced glance at Bakura. "Would you rather hang with those Neanderthals outside?" Right on cue, a battle cry rang throughout the outside air, managing to squeeze through the cracks so the group could hear. The occasional thuds of catapulted snow sounded painful.

Bakura sighed, shaking his head. "So the outcome is bleak, no matter where I go. Very well then. I'll just sit quietly."

Mai shrugged. "That wouldn't be too different from the norm. Now. Let's start with _you_, Anzu."

Anzu paused, in mid-bite of her gingerbread cookie. She face-faulted. "…Yes…?" she said reluctantly.

"Let's not sugarcoat the situation here. We all know you have a thing with Yuugi's other half. What _I'd_ like to understand is, why him?"

_Did she really just ask me that?_ Anzu thought incredulously. She felt her jaw involuntarily slacken. And the other two people in the room looked like their eyes were comically bulging out.

_What…? Really?_ Bakura couldn't help but wonder. He was utterly aware of the fact that his awareness with such issues was pitifully low. But that wasn't necessarily his fault…

"O-okay, I have no clue what you're talking about," Anzu finally stammered. "How would you even _know_ how I feel about-"

"Oh, please," Mai sighed, "Do I have to explain myself? The way you look at him, how you speak of him, your overall mannerisms. Body language, Anzu! You practically throw yourself at him."

"Wha-? I do not!" Anzu cried out indignantly. "This is ridiculous!" Crossly, she folded her arms over her chest as she allowed the noise in the room to die down. A few lonely seconds ticked by.

More silence.

A loud exhale blew out. "All right, _fine_. Maybe I do have a sort of 'thing' for him. Why does this matter?"

Mai spread her fingers out on the table, like a cat extending her claws. "Technically speaking, I believe I asked you _why_ him?"

Anzu appeared briefly caught off-guard. She looked at Mai inquisitively, with a hint of skepticism lurking beneath her sapphire orbs. "Why _not_ him? I mean, don't you think he's perf-" She immediately cut herself off, feeling heat beginning to travel to her face. She silently cursed herself for a lack of ability in censorship.

"You were going to say 'perfect,' weren't you?" Shizuka softly inquired. She was sincerely empathetic.

Anzu considered the question before giving in and nodding her head. Hiding anything from Mai was futile anyway.

Mai, however, had no intention of asking such questions for taunting purposes. As she had decided earlier on in the afternoon, she had a 'mission' to fulfill. She just had an unusual way of going about it.

And there was something about Anzu's fascination with the 3,000 year-old spirit that Mai was itching to find out.

Mai's orchid eyes flitted over to the window, gazing at Yuugi from a short distance away as he barely evaded a snowball. She watched as the Sennen puzzle bounced against his chest, glinting from the winter sun.

"Anzu," she started, "doesn't it even concern you that the 'other' Yuugi lacks a body of his own? Hell, he doesn't even have his own name-"

"-I know _that_," Anzu retorted defensively. Her eyebrows pinched together as she formulated a logical response. "…But still, he _does_ have a name, he just forgot it for now."

"You avoided the most important question," Shizuka pointed out with a smile. As much as she wanted to deny it, she was intrigued with the sudden direction of the conversation.

"You mean the body issue?" Anzu lightly stammered. She felt another annoying blush creep across her face. "Well, I'm sure at some point, he'll…he'll…"

"_Find_ one?" Mai finished with relish. Before they could stop themselves, both Mai and Shizuka burst out laughing. Even Bakura—who had remained relatively quiet throughout the duration of the conversation—let a smile change his neutral expression.

"It's a possibility," Bakura finally offered, not so much for Anzu's defense but in knowledge of what the Sennen items were capable of.

"Yeah, but a weak one," Mai returned before shifting her attention back to Anzu. "All right. So let's say that the 'other Yuugi'"—Mai couldn't keep the scoff out of her voice when she said his temporary name—"manages to get his own body. And let's say that you two happen to be dating. If this happens, then I have one very important, very serious question to ask you."

"Uh huh," Anzu said slowly, not sure of where Mai was heading with this.

The room was blanketed with a temporary silence. The group held their breath in anticipation for Mai's next words.

"…If he were taking a shower, could you imagine yourself peeing in the very same room?"

"WHAT?!" Anzu and Shizuka shrieked in unison. Bakura choked on his hot chocolate.

Mai's sober expression did not waver. "I'm being completely serious. Answer the question."

"No! Absolutely _not_!" Anzu gasped, horrified, as another layer of redness glowed on her face. What on earth was going on in Mai's head?! Ever since the conversation started, Anzu struggled to collect her composure. And her appalling lack of control would not have been possible without Mai. Shizuka was not any different, as she buried her head into her folded arms to stifle her embarrassed laughing.

_Oh, if any of them had even the slightest __**idea**__ of what we are talking about…_ Bakura mused to himself as he eyed the window nervously. A blush even radiated on his face as well.

"What is this, kindergarten? Think about it," Mai pressed on as she pounded her fist on the table. "You clearly are not comfortable enough with him to act human. And humans, obviously, go to the bathroom-"

"_Stop_," Anzu interjected, holding up a hand. She took in a deep breath to collect herself. "So this may be true, I'll give you that, but shouldn't I also be able to look across the room and see the other Yuugi and think, 'wow, how lucky I am to have someone as incredible as him'?"

"Well, obviously," Mai acknowledged without skipping a beat, "But you shouldn't be putting him on a pedestal, either. And that's exactly what you're doing. Seriously, Anzu, how well do you know him? What do _you_ know about him, that no one else is aware of?"

Shizuka tented her fingers together in delight. _This is getting good!_ she thought to herself.

Even Bakura was eyeing the two women with unusual intensity.

"But that's not even a fair question!" Anzu burst out. "How can you expect me to know anything about his past if _he_ doesn't even remember it?"

"I didn't ask you about his past, I asked you about knowing _anything_ about him. Like, does he have a tendency to speak louder when he lies? Or, do you even know _if_ he lies?"

"I…" Anzu began. She then paused, before releasing a long exhale. "Okay, _fine_. You win. For now. But that doesn't mean I'll stop liking the other Yuugi just because you brought up some valid points."

"I would have something to say in response to this, but you've already admitted defeat," Mai said, her garnet-tinted lips spreading into a smirk. "Next."

"_Next?_" the three victims repeated in horror-like disbelief.

Mai curtly nodded her head. "Yes. How about you, Bakura?"

For the second time within the span of a few minutes, Bakura found himself sputtering out his drink. He miserably eyed the manipulative woman. "What about me?"

"No one knows a thing about your romantic interests. Seriously, who do _you_ have a burning crush on?"

_I knew I should have stayed home… _Bakura thought as he felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead. "Well, even if I did tell you, you would just shred that person to pieces."

"Like how she did with me," Anzu supplied, with a nod in agreement from Shizuka. She woefully bit into another gingerbread cookie.

"Nonsense!" Mai gleefully chuckled as she flicked her hand away dismissively. "Now tell me, dear, who is it that you so strongly desire?" Her vibrant eyes practically oozed with eagerness.

"N-no one," Bakura answered as coolly as possible. Nervously, he brushed the bangs out of his face.

"Did you know that when someone looks to the left, that automatically means he is lying? It's an involuntary habit with _all_ people," Shizuka suddenly piped up as she watched Bakura. Bakura's eyes widened in terror.

"Really?" Mai asked, pleased. Without leaving Bakura's face, she asked Shizuka, "Did he look left?"

"Yes!" Shizuka laughed, before being silenced by Bakura's stare. It looked uncharacteristically murderous.

"How wonderful!" Mai exclaimed as she snapped off the head of a gingerbread man with her teeth. She took a brief moment to consume the head, before tossing the rest of the cookie aside. "Would you be so willing to share…?"

"No, I wouldn't." Bakura said this so quickly that it nearly overlapped with Mai's previous question.

"Oh come on, don't be a spoilsport," Mai urged with an encouraging smile. To Bakura, however, it looked like the deceptively alluring face of a Siren.

Bakura lightly touched the ring around his neck, as he tended to do when formulating a plan, before revelation snapped into his henna brown eyes. He checked his wrist to glance at a nonexistent watch. "Goodness, would you look at that. It appears I have a…a dentist appointment I might be late for if I don't go now!"

"You're so full of shit!" Mai accused with a chuckle. "Come on, you have to tell someone eventually."

"No, really I don't," Bakura said as he kicked back his chair hurriedly. "Have to tell someone, that is," he amended. "But I really do have a dentist appointment. I-I had completely forgotten. So, I suppose I'll be seeing you all later! It was so nice catching up." At these words, Bakura pulled his pea coat off his chair before slipping into it, expertly fastening the buttons.

"You're really leaving?" Shizuka asked with disappointment wallowing in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm so sorry for the short notice! Hope you enjoyed the hot chocolate! Well, good-bye!" Before the three women could say anything further, Bakura edged out the door while simultaneously tugging on his gloves. From inside, the trio could practically hear Bakura release a much-suppressed sigh into the bitingly cold air.

"Ah, that went well," Mai commented as she leisurely took a sip of her coffee. Her lips puckered in resentment as she tasted the barely lukewarm beverage. "Notice, ladies, that at least he admitted there _is_ someone he likes. I'm shocked."

"…He did?" Anzu asked doubtfully.

"Of course! When I said he had to tell someone about his interests, his exact words were, 'I really don't have to tell someone.' He didn't think to deny this accusation- he just denied us the specifics."

Shizuka beamed at this. "Mai, you're incredible! You really should have been a lawyer."

"Yeah, you're like _Law and Order_ incredible," Anzu added. She was still recovering from her verbal assault.

Mai sarcastically blew off the imaginary smoke from her gun-shaped hand formation. "I try."

She took a moment to soak in the praise before moving on. "Now," she said, placing her hands firmly on the wooden surface in front of her. She looked oddly business-like. "Let's move on to you, _Shizuka_."

Shizuka blanched at this as her mind scrambled to think up a defense. Could she take Bakura's excuse and leave the room as well?

"Tell me about these cookies."

Both Anzu and Shizuka nearly fell off their chairs.

Shizuka shakily laughed as she felt relief crash over her. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, obviously they're delicious," Mai said as she reached for yet another one. "May I have the recipe?"

Suspicion slowly crept into Shizuka's eyes. "Yes…" she said slowly.

"I mean, they're so good in fact, that it makes me wonder…" Mai continued as she smiled down at her cookie victim. Her finger traced down the length of the cookie in thought. "It makes me wonder why you made them in the first place."

Anzu cocked an eyebrow. Where was Mai going with this?

"W-what? It's almost Christmastime! Why wouldn't I make them?"

"True," Mai confirmed with a brief nod of the head. "And yet, I still question…why it is that you invited me over in the first place."

Shizuka's eyes widened. "Well, you're my friend!"

"And…?"

"And, nothing. Does there have to be a catch?"

"Well, we all know that you don't bake too often. And clearly, a lot of care has been put into these cookies," Mai casually smudged the cherry frosting smile of the cookie with her ring finger. "So…what is it that you want?"

Just then, the timer went off, interrupting Shizuka from her response. Hastily, she turned it off before flitting over to the oven to open its door. Another fragrant wave of freshly-baked cookies cascaded throughout the room.

Shizuka reached for an oven mitt before sliding the tray out of the oven. She took her time carrying it to the counter. "I don't want anything," she finally said.

Silence dominated the room, but only for a moment. When Shizuka accidently met Mai's eyes and saw their determined fixation, she finally caved in.

"Well, I guess…I suppose there is one thing I wanted to…to _clarify_," she slowly alleged, very careful with her wording.

Mai nodded her head approvingly. "Go on."

"I-I don't know if I should really bother."

"Well, you already went through the trouble of making all these cookies," Mai pointed out, "So the way I see it, you might as well get it over with."

Suddenly Shizuka's face darkened to a much redder shade as she ducked her head, trying to focus her attention solely on the cookies as she transferred them to a platter.

Anzu was watching the scene before her with awe. How on earth was Mai able to get every single person to confess or admit something they were at a time adamant about keeping a secret?

Shizuka bit her lip. "Well…I was going to just forget about mentioning it when you arrived…but I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask you…" Shizuka paused, suppressing the urge to run from the room. She was so horrible with talking of certain 'issues.' Evidently though, Mai would let no secret be kept in the dark.

Shizuka cleared her throat. "A few months ago, I saw you were flirting with…"—she bowed her head even lower at this, nearly smashed to the floor with her discomfort—"…with Honda, and I was wondering-"

"Take him," Mai immediately interrupted, waving her hand away.

Shizuka hesitated, unsure of the casual tone Mai had. She stopped moving her spatula. "You mean…?" She shook her head, reformulating her direction of words. "Why?"

Without even a pause, Mai took the opportunity to pilfer yet another cookie. Adhering to her ritual, she snapped the head off of her latest conquest. "Because _I_, Shizuka, prefer gingerbread men."

The tension in the room instantaneously evaporated as the trio resumed their conversation. Shizuka made no more mention of her inquiry and Mai ceased interrogating her friends. In her eyes, her mission was over. She knew Shizuka wanted to ask her something—the girl was easier to read than a comic book—and Mai had every intention to find out what it was. She was more than aware that with certain topics, Shizuka would shy away from asking questions, even though she probably had every intention of doing so earlier. Fortunately, Mai knew how to read people. And she especially knew how to read her friends. It was a pretty valuable skill to have, Mai silently alleged.

The most important aspect to this victory was the fact that Shizuka seemed collectively happier, more relieved. Clearly this had been bugging her for a while. Mai wanted to whack her friend on the head with a reality check and demand, "Don't you know any better? I don't take relationships seriously. Period."

The trio pressed on with their chattering for a few more hours, while the boys still remained outside. How they managed to not freeze to death, Mai had no clue.

But the moment they came clambering through the door, louder than ever, Mai made a brief amendment to her policy statement with men.

It was the second her eyes rested on the golden-haired teen with the burning mocha-infused eyes. When his eyes interlocked with hers, Mai felt her whole world swirl chaotically out of order, and her "rules" melt into oblivion.

A smile that said it all, the unspoken words, draped across Jounouchi's face. It went so fittingly with his flushed cheeks from the chilling winter air.

Casually, Jounouchi snatched a gingerbread cookie off the counter, and, in a resolute sort of way while still looking at Mai, bit off the head.

And Mai—despite her claims of hating the entire male population— smiled back.

* * *

A/N: Let's do a gift exchange! In return for my Christmas one-shot, a **review** would warm my spirits! So…review, please? ('tis the season for generosity!)

Happy holidays, everyone! :)


End file.
